El Libro de Halloween
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?: De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [AU] [Resumen] Ella nunca debió abrir otro libro mágico, ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a los más temibles monstruos (La imagen, no me pertenece).


**El libro de halloween**

**Sakura POV**

Algunas veces has oído a tu conciencia cuando te dice "No te acerques es peligroso", pero no le haces caso a conciencia y vas a donde esta ese peligro.

En estos momentos me encontraba escondida en el closet de mi casa y estaba muy asustada por todo lo que había sucedido esta noche, en especial esta noche el 31 de octubre Día de Brujas o Halloween escuchaba pasos por el pasillo ya me habían encontrado, cerré mis ojos y roge a dios que no me encontraran y todo comenzó esta mañana cuando abrí ese libro que se encontraba en el sótano de mi casa, me prometí no volver abrir libros mágicos pero nunca me imagine que este libro fuera tan peligroso, la puerta se empezó abrir lentamente todo se iba acabar cuando abrieran la puerta por completo cerré mis ojos y me repetí a mi misma porque tuve que abrir ese maldito libro.

_**************************La mañana del 31 de Octubre*********************_

Como todas las mañanas me daba pereza de levantarme de mi cama, si a mis 17 años de edad aun me costaba mucha pereza el despertador sonó como siempre a las 6:00 am como todas la mañanas, apague el dichoso despertador y me metí debajo de las cobijas empezaba a tomar el sueño de nuevo pero escuche una voz chillona.

-¡Sakura es hora de levantarse!- abrí un ojo y mire a Kero el guardián de mis cartas.

-¡Oh Kero un rato más!- le dije tomando mi almohada.

-Vamos Sakura hoy es 31 de octubre el día de brujas o Halloween- no le dije nada seguía concentrándome en dormir –Además hoy es la fiesta de disfraces que organizo Tomoyo- me levante rápidamente de mi cama era verdad hoy era Halloween.

-Rayos Tomoyo vendrá a dejarme el disfraz que confecciono para esta noche- me levantarme de mi cama y fui al baño a cambiarme de ropa.

Baje a desayunar pero no había nadie en la casa mire al pizarrón donde anotaban las tareas y ve que mi hermano trabajaba mas temprano el día de hoy y que mi padre tenia una conferencia fuera de la ciudad, estaba sola fui al refrigerador a tomar un poco de leche y desayunar algo pero escuche un ruido muy extraño en el sótano así que fui a averiguar que era ese extraño ruido.

Al bajar las escaleras del sótano sentían una enorme tensión en el ambiente, escuche una extraña voz pero mi conciencia me decía que no me acercara a ese lugar, entre por los pasillos de la gran biblioteca del sótano y mire que había un libro morado y tenia unas extrañas letras como en chino lo tome entra mis manos mire la portada decía Halloween sonreí y lo abrí había muchas imagines de monstruos, lo lleve hasta el escritorio de mi padre y mire todas las fotos que habían en el libro había algunos símbolos raros que no entendía, al para al final había unas letras en color oro que brillaron cuando pase mi mano y una voz ronca me dijo.

-Todos aquellos humanos que nos han humillado vistiéndose de monstruos este día las pagaran, porque esta noche es especial para nosotros que estamos en el mas allá - después se desvaneció aquellas escrituras, corrí hacia arriba y le dije a Kero lo que había oído pero el me dijo.

-Déjame ver el libro, Sakura- lo mire y le di el libro que había encontrado Kero lo miro y empezó a hojearlo pero en el ya no había nada –No hay nada Sakura- me dijo.

Mire el libro y no entendí porque esa extraña voz había dicho eso, realice mis deberes y espere a Tomoyo con el dichoso disfraz que iba a usar esta noche aunque aún seguía meditando lo que me había dicho aquella voz estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percate cuando llego Tomoyo.

-Sakura te sucede algo- me pregunto Tomoyo que me miraba con preocupación.

-No es nada- le dije y mire que traía una maleta y sonreí.

-Oh sakurita ya termine tu disfraz para esta noche te veraz hermosa- Tomoyo sonrió y yo solo mene la cabeza en afirmación.

-Bien pues vamos a ver- le dije y las dos subimos a mi cuarto para ver el disfraz que había preparado Tomoyo, lo mire era de color verde como mis ojos era un poco largo.

Tomoyo me lo dio para que me lo probara y me lo coloque me mire al espejo y le pregunte.

-Que disfraz es- la mire en el espejo.

-Oh Sakura esta noche serás una hermosa **hada**- mire que Tomoyo tenía las alas artificiales de color transparente que tenía muchos brillitos.

-Y tú de que te disfrazaras- le dije mientras me estaba acomodando las alas.

-Yo seré una hechicera- me dijo sonriendo.

-Oh y me imagino que Eriol será un hechicero- le dije sonriéndole.

-No Sakura el se disfrazara de otro personaje- la mire sin entender –Sera sorpresa- me sonrió.

-Oh como desearía que estuviera Shaoran aquí- le dije en voz baja.

-Si Sakurita seria genial si él estuviera aquí- me dijo Tomoyo animándome.

Después de acomodar las dichosas alas Tomoyo empezó a maquillarme, a peinar mi largo pelo y a colocar unas flores, piedritas de color verde y rosa, me coloco unas pulseras en mis brazos de color oro y me lleno de brillo, me coloque unos zapatos bajos de color blanco.

-Sakura ya estas lista- me mire al espejo parecía toda una hada –Oh Sakura te vez hermosa y más de hada- sonreí.

-Bien te alcanzo en la fiesta- le dije sonriendo.

-Si Sakura me voy porque tengo que maquillar a Eriol y aparte falto yo- reí divertida –Nos vemos Kero- le dijo a mi guardián que estaba muy emocionado por su disfraz de vampirito.

-Nos vemos- le dije antes de que se fuera de mi casa.

Sentía algo extraño en mi casa y subí rápidamente a ver a Kero.

-Kero me siento extraña- le dije y él me miro.

-Sakura es una alucinación no pasa nada yo no siento nada- cuando Kero me estaba diciendo eso una extraña voz me dijo "Cuando den las 10:00 pm todo aquellos que están vestidos de monstruos serán reales que los humanos tendrán miedo porque nadie será capaz de romper el hechizo y todos se quedaran así y cuando sea la media noche el hechizo se habrá de cumplir, todos se quedarán así" risas malvadas.

-Sakura me escuchaste- me dijo Kero.

-Kero dime que escuchaste eso- le dije un poco asustada.

-De que hablas Sakura- suspire de resignación y tome entre mis manos el libro que decía Halloween, ya no se podía abrir lo metí en mi bolsa baje las escaleras y mire a mi padre que estaba preparando unos dulces para los niños.

-Sakura ya te vas a la fiesta- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si padre nos vemos al rato- si pequeña, mire en la silla había una manta blanca.

-Oh Sakura es mi disfraz de esta noche, voy hacer una adorable fantasmita- reí divertida.

-Un fantasma que no asusta- me die la vuelta para salir del comedor pero alguien me lo impido, grite del susto – ¡Hermanó eres un tonto!- le dije, mi hermanó estaba disfrazado de Frankenstein.

-Touya no asustes a Sakura- me dijo Yukito que estaba disfrazado de Jack (el extraño mundo de Jack, el rey calabaza) –Estas bien Sakura- me dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

-Si- le dije tranquilizándome.

-¡Pero qué diablos te disfrazaste Sakura!- me dijo mi hermano un poco molesto, lo mire feo.

-De hada- le dije y salí de mi casa furiosa con mi hermano, suspire y mire que los niños ya venían a pedir dulces a las casas.

Camine hasta llegar al salón donde era la fiesta todos mis compañeros y amigos estaban vestidos de monstruos, unos daban mucho miedo otros eran graciosos.

Busque a Tomoyo pero no la encontraba entre tanta gente, me quede quieta mirando el poche de frutas más bien de gusanos y sentí que alguien me tocaba mi hombro y me decía.

-Pequeña Sakura- sonreí y me gire, casi me caigo del susto que me dio Eriol.

-Eriol- le dije un poco asustada, su disfraz era muy bueno era ¿que era?.

-Si soy yo Sakurita- me sonrió.

-Que eres- le pregunte y el rio divertido.

-Soy un** ogro **del bosque y no uno de un pantano que vive en un árbol- reí divertida por lo que dijo.

-Y Tomoyo- y allí apareció mi prima con sus disfraz de hechicera.

-Y bien- sonríe estaba muy hermoso su vestido y su maquillaje, vaya que Tomoyo se lución.

-Muy hermoso- le dije y los tres fuimos a ver a los demás a la pista de baile, todo estaba bien pero bebí mucho ponche así que fui al baño. Al salir mire el reloj de una de las chicas que estaban allí en el tocador y mire ya eran las 10:00 pm me mire al espejo y me dije a mi misma "no pasa nada todo estará bien", respire profundamente pero de mi bolsa salió el libro de halloween que brillaba con mucha intensidad y la misma voz dijo "Es la hora todos se convertirán en monstruos y así se quedaran para siempre, esa será nuestra venganza humanos", salió un luz en color rojo que ilumino todo el baño grite del susto que me dio y porque no pude detenerlo.

-¡NONO!- tape mis ojos y me levante del piso todo estaba tan tranquilo, tome mi bolso y el libro salí del baño mire a todos que se estaban divirtiendo parecían muy reales, me fui con mis amigos.

-Eriol- me acerque a él tenía que decirle lo que pasaba pero este me miro y de repente se hiso grande muy grande -¡Eriol!- grite del susto todo me miraron con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ella tiene el libro- dijo alguien, yo retrocedí pero todo me rodearon.

-Quítenselo esta noche es de nosotros los monstruos y nadie nos detendrá- dijo Tomoyo mirándome con mucho odio.

-Tomoyo- le dije asustada, todos empezaron a tocarme y yo salí corriendo de aquél lugar asustada por lo que había pasado con mis amigos pero eso no sería todo pues afuera también había monstruos que me miraban con maldad.

-Sobre el hada, ella tiene el libro- dijo un monstruo verde y corrí lo más rápido que podía pero tropecé pero no sentí el golpe mire al piso estaba flotando, me gire y ve que las alas artificiales eran alas de verdad me había convertido en un hada de verdad volé lo más rápido que se podía pero aun no me acostumbraba a ellas así que caía al suelo.

Llegue a mi casa y no había nadie subí las escalera para avisarle a Kero lo que había sucedido.

-Kero todos son monstruos- le dije con nerviosismo –Que vamos hacer- le dije asustada- Kero tomo su real apariencia y se giro.

-Solo debes quedarte quieta- me dijo Kero riendo era un vampiro, se acercaba a mí como asechando a su presa.

-Kero- le dije pero choqué con alguien me gire y mire era mi hermano que era Frankenstein, me tomo de los hombros y me empezó a zangolotear toda.

-Vamos por el libro- dijo Yukito que era Jack.

-Yue ayúdame- le dije pero Yukito sonrió y se transformó en Yue que también era Jack.

-¡No!- tome el libro y como puede empuje a mi hermano y baje las escalera rápido pero alguien ya estaba allí esperándome era mi padre que era un fantasma.

-Tómala- le dijo Yukito a mi padre, volé por encima de él y caí me dolió mucho el golpe pero salí de mi casa corriendo para que no me atraparan los monstruos que me perseguían así que fui al bosque a esconderme, todo me dolía mis piernas tenían moretones y mis rodillas estaba llenas de sangre por las ciadas que tenia no sabía qué hacer empecé a lloran desconsoladamente no quería abrir ese libro y mucho menos transformar a todos en monstruos.

Saque el libro y lo mire.

-Porque tuve que abrirte- lo avente al suelo, en eso salió una extraña Luz y me dijo.

-Pronto será media noche y el hechizo se quedara para siempre- gruñí de fastidio.

-Ya lo sé- le dije enojada.

-Y bien no harás nada para salvarlos, tú que eres la dueña de las cartas Clow- mire a esa extraña luz.

-No sé como deshacer el hechizo- le dije limpiando mis lagrimas de mis ojos –Ayúdame- le dije con desesperación.

-Solo un descendiente de Clow podrá romper el hechizo conoces a alguien que sea un descendiente de Clow- me dijo y yo suspire, si lo conocía pero en estos momentos él no estaba aquí para protegerme.

-Si lo conozco pero él no está en Japón- le dije y sonreí –Debe haber otra solución- le dije pero la luz se estaba desapareciendo.

-Lo siento no hay otra solución, suerte- se desvaneció y llore, escuché unos ruidos muy extraños y escuche unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban a mi mire a un lado venia Eriol hacía mi y atrás de él venía todos los demás monstruos entre ellos mi familia y Tomoyo, tome el libro y volé un poco pero sentí que alguien me golpeo en la espalda, en efecto Eriol me arrogo una rama y caí al suelo mire mis alas que una de ellas estaba rota y estaba sangrando en la espalda sentía mucho ardo.

-Quítenle el libro- dijo Tomoyo a los demás monstruos, salí corriendo de aquél lugar perdiéndoles en el bosque, me sentía muy adolorida y mareada por el extraño olor a azufré que había en el aire, mire al cielo la luna llena se estaba tornando de un color rojo y el reloj de la torre marcaba 11:50 pm faltaban 10 minutos para media noche, si no hacia algo pronto todos se quedarían así convertidos en monstruos me dirige a mi casa y tome el teléfono marque el numero de Shaoran.

-Alo- dijo él.

-Shaoran escúchame con atención, abrí un libro mágico pero este es realmente muy peligroso y convertí a todos en monstruos, necesito que me ayudes a romper el hechizo si no será demasiado tarde…ayúdame por favor- le dije asustada, nerviosa y llorosa, antes de que me dijera algo escuche que ya venían por mi deje el teléfono y me dirigí al closet de mi casa, roge por dios que no me encontrara.

Sentí como toda la casa se estaba moviendo como si fuera un fuerte temblor y escuche los gruñidos de los monstruos, respire agitadamente y cerré mis ojos esperando a que llegaran ellos y me mataran o me hicieran lo que quisiera era demasiado tarde el reloj marco las 12:00ya eran media noche, llore amargamente y escuche como abrieron la puerta del closet y espere el golpe.

-No lo abras- me dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien, abrí los ojos me encontraba en el sótano de mi casa en la biblioteca, mire el libro de Halloween en mis manos aun no lao había abierto –No lo abras Sakura- me gire para verlo era él, Shaoran.

-Shaoran- le dije solté el libro y lo abrace – ¡Oh qué bueno que regresaste!- le dije con emoción, el me abrazo fuerte.

-Si regrese- sonreí –Soñé algo muy extraño hace unos días así que viene a ver si todo estaba bien- lo deje de abrazar y lo mire.

-Si paso algo extraño todos eran monstruos y yo estaba muy asustada- le dije.

-Ese libro es…-lo mire y le dije.

-Ese libro es el causante de todo- le dije asustada –Tienes que deshacer el hechizo si no…-no termine de decirle porque el coloco un debo en mis labios.

-Sakura aún no pasa nada de lo que soñaste, todo está bien- lo mire y camine hasta llegar al escritorio de mi padre donde había una pequeña ventana que aun era de día.

-No sucedió- le dije un poco asustada.

-No Sakura era solo un sueño- me dijo tomando mi mano y sonreí –Tenemos que deshacernos de este libro- Shaoran tomo el libro y salimos d la casa para ir al bosque donde congele el libro y después lo destruí con la carta espada, se rompió en pedacitos que se desvaneció en el aire ya todo estaba bien no habría peligro.

En la noche Tomoyo me dio el mismo disfraz que él mi sueño, era un hada pero esta vez era de color rosa y Shaoran era un hermoso príncipe, Tomoyo era una hechicera y Eriol era un ogro pero uno de un pantano verde que causaba mucha risa en la fiesta.

-Este fue el mejor Halloween de todos- le dije a Shaoran y el sonrió.

-Porque ya no te persiguen los monstruos o por el disfraz ridículo de Eriol- reí.

-No porque tu estas en este y estarás en los siguientes protegiéndome- lo tome de la mano y la uní a la mía, me sonroje al ver sus ojos que brillaban.

-Así será siempre mi Sakura.

**************************************Fin*********** *****************


End file.
